A typical wastewater treatment plant produces one or more sewage sludges such as primary sludge and waste activated sludge. Some or all of the sewage sludge may be thickened up to about 6 wt % dried solids. The sewage sludge can be further treated in a mesophilic anaerobic digester. The resulting digestate is a Class B biosolid with no value or limited value.